Newford Stories
, The Ivory and the Horn, and Moonlight and Vines]] Newford Stories (1999) — Omnibus: Dreams Underfoot, The Ivory and the Horn, and Moonlight and Vines by Charles de Lint. Category (Adult or YA) Adult / Overview Newford Stories is an Omnibus—a compilation of three books, all collections of Newford stories. Books Included * Dreams Underfoot #1 (1993, 19 stories) * The Ivory and the Horn #6 (1995) * Moonlight and Vines #9 () Contributors Cover Artists * Gary Lippincott: 1999-Omnibus by Science Fiction Book Club ~ Source: isfdb Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: * Bk-1: TOC: Table of Contnts Dreams Underfoot * 13 • Introduction (Dreams Underfoot) • (1992) • essay by Terri Windling # 17 • "Uncle Dobbin's Parrot Fair" (1987) • novelette # 43 • "The Stone Drum"(1989) • novelette # 69 • "Timeskip" (1989) • shortstory # 84 • "Freewheeling" (1990) • shortstory # 103 • "That Explains Poland" (1988) • shortstory # 118 • "Romano Drom" (1989) • shortstory # 135 • "The Sacred Fire" (1989) • shortstory # 147 • "Winter Was Hard" (1991) • shortstory # 164 • "Pity the Monsters" (1991) • shortstory # 178 • "Ghosts of Wind and Shadow" (1990) • novelette # 208 • "The Conjure Man" (1992) • shortstory # 227 • "Small Deaths"(1993) • novelette # 249 • "The Moon Is Drowning While I Sleep" (1993) • novelette # 269 • "In the House of My Enemy" (1993) • novelette # 294 • "But for the Grace Go I" (1991) • shortstory # 310 • "Bridges" (1992) • novelette b # 326 • "Our Lady of the Harbour" (1991) • novella b # 366 • "Paperjack" (1991) • novelette # 398 • "Tallulah "(1991) • novelette The Ivory and the Horn # 15 • Waifs and Strays (1993) • novelette # 46 • Mr. Truepenny's Book Emporium and Gallery (1992) • shortstory # 53 • The Forest Is Crying (1994) • novelette # 77 • The Wishing Well (1993) • novella # 143 • Dead Man's Shoes (1993) • shortstory # 162 • Bird Bones and Wood Ash (1995) • novelette # 191 • A Tempest in Her Eyes (1994) • shortstory # 204 • Saxophone Joe and the Woman in Black (1994) • shortstory # 210 • The Bone Woman (1992) • shortstory # 221 • Pal o' Mine (1993) • shortstory # 235 • Where Desert Spirits Crowd the Nigh (1995) • novelette # 278 • Dream Harder, Dream True (1993) • shortstory # 287 • The Pochade Box (1994) • shortstory # 302 • Coyote Stories (1993) • shortstory # 309 • The Forever Trees (1995) • shortstory Moonlight and Vines * 11 • Author's Note (Moonlight and Vines) • essay by Charles de Lint # 13 • "Sweetgrass & City Streets" (1999) • poem # 15 • "Saskia" (1996) • novelette # 41 • "In This Soul of a Woman" (1994) • shortstory # 56 • "The Big Sky" (1995) • novelette # 80 • "Birds" (1996) • shortstory # 92 • "Passing" (1995) • novelette # 116 • "Held Safe by Moonlight and Vines" (1996) • shortstory # 132 • "In the Pines" (1997) • shortstory # 148 • "Shining Nowhere But in the Dark" (1996) • novelette # 171 • "If I Close My Eyes Forever" (1999) • shortstory # 189 • "Heartfires" (1994) • shortstory # 202 • "The Invisibles" (1996) • shortstory # 221 • "Seven for a Secret" (1995) • shortstory # 238 • "Crow Girls" (1995) • shortstory # 257 • "Wild Horses" (1997) • novelette # 279 • "In the Land of the Unforgiven" (1999) • shortstory # 287 • "My Life as a Bird" (1996) • novelette # 311 • "China Doll" (1998) • shortstory # 330 • "In the Quiet After Midnight" (1998) • shortstory # 346 • "The Pennymen" (1998) • shortstory # 363 • "Twa Corbies" (1998) • shortstory # 373 • "The Fields Beyond the Fields" (1997) • shortstory First Sentences Synopsis by Story See original book pages: * Dreams Underfoot #1 (1993, 19 stories) * The Ivory and the Horn #6 (1995) * Moonlight and Vines #9 () Quotes Awards Trivia & Notes Notes / Comments See Also * Newford Series * List of Newford artists External References Books: * Charles de Lint: The Newford Stories (1999) Description ~ Author * The Newford Stories: Dreams Underfoot / The Ivory and The Horn / Moonlight and Vines ~ GR * The Newford Stories (Omnibus) by Charles de Lint ~ FF * Charles de Lint- FF * Publication Listing ~ ISFdb * The Newford Stories: Dreams Underfoot / Ivory... by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari Freebies & Excerpts: * * Summaries: *On Six Short Stories | Stainless Steel Droppings *Short Stories The World, Characters, etc: * Reviews: * * * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * * * Articles: * * * Artist: * Author: * * * Community, Fan Sites: * * * Gallery of Book Covers Category:Books Category:Collections Category:Browse